


Apollo

by samuraii



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraii/pseuds/samuraii
Summary: En:When you really are not Apollo - how to win someone’s heart? Unless, of course, you still need to conquer it...Rus:Когда ты и впрямь не Аполлон — как завоевать чье-то сердце? Если, конечно, его еще нужно завоевывать...
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Merritt McKinney
Kudos: 9





	Apollo

_— Волнуюсь я что-то, — нервно вздохнул Джек, оглядываясь по сторонам. — А мне ведь не надо выходить на сцену._

_— Знаешь, — вступила в диалог Лула, — говорят, если нервничаешь, то может помочь, если представить друг друга голыми._

_Джек уставился на девушку с немного растерянным взглядом._

_— Да, только не друг друга, а зрителей, — перебил подошедший Атлас, уверенный и стремительный как всегда._

_— Нет, это новая… новая методика, — отмахнулась Лула, продолжая смотреть на Джека. — Ну так что? Можем попробовать._

_— Не тот настрой, — вежливо улыбнулся смущенный Уайлдер._

_— Похоже, остались только мы, — поправляя микрофон, произнес я._

_— Что? — коротко переспросил Дэни, поворачивая голову. — Представлять друг друга? Нет, спасибо._

_— Почему? — наигранная досада в голосе. — Конечно, признаю, выше шеи у меня есть проблемы. Но все, что ниже… Аполлон!_

Конечно, я тогда сильно преувеличил насчет Аполлона, но судя по всему, Атласа это зацепило. Как и цепляли все мои слова, пущенные в его адрес. Каждая колкость, любая насмешка — ни одна фраза, обращенная к Дэни, не оставляла его равнодушным. Пусть он и не отвечал на все такой же шпилькой, но его взгляд, отведенный в сторону, губы, дрогнувшие в самый неподходящий для него момент, — все это выдавало его с потрохами и доставляло мне массу эмоций. Первое время в приоритете было мое собственное достоинство, которое я пытался укрепить за счет шуток в сторону Атласа. Потом постепенно я начал понимать, что не только не возвысился над ним вопреки желанию, а наоборот, — опустился вниз, на один уровень с ним, Джей Дэниелом Атласом.

Одного его взгляда мне хватило, чтобы осознать, — я веду себя как ребенок. А он молчал. Лишь смотрел этими глазами, полными жалости ко мне, и… был несомненным лидером даже в наших недопартнерских недоотношениях.

Тогда я понял, что перестаю быть собой — саркастичным, хитрым эгоистом. А все из-за этого кучерявого паренька с амбициями. Но поделать с этим ничего не получалось, и я смирился. За целый год мы, кажется, сблизились. По крайней мере он перестал укоряюще смотреть на меня и все больше принимал мои шутки как совершенно нормальное явление. Я не думал об этом всерьез. Также всерьез я не думал и о том, какие чувства теперь испытываю к Атласу. А если честно — вообще не думал.

***

Пока Лула пыталась соблазнить малыша Джека, я изучал Атласа. Точнее — его поведение. Безусловно, он догадывался о чем-то, в чем даже сам себе я признаться толком не мог. Назвать это странным было бы глупо. Скорее мое отношение к нему из взгляда со стороны превратилось в прямой зрительный контакт, а эмоции из метки «равнодушие» перешли в сигнал «привязанность».

Однако события, произошедшие с нашей командой после неудачной презентации «Окты», заставили меня на какое-то время забыть о всех личных проблемах. Но стоило Дэни все разрулить, как мои тараканы вновь устроили фестиваль в голове.

***

Губы Атласа всегда казались безжизненными: постоянно сжатые, они придавали лицу задумчивой серьезности. Сейчас они совсем другие: горячие и жаждущие. Он вовсе не против. Он ждет. Неспроста задержался на чертово мгновение, будто что-то забыл сказать, когда шел мимо меня к выходу на сцену. Дэни позволил схватить себя за руку — колебался лишь секунду, раздумывая, правильно ли поступает, спрашивая у самого себя разрешение. Дэни позволил припереть себя к стене — только на миг опустил глаза, переборов внутри себя все те преграды, которые ставил, чтобы сохранить свое безупречное спокойствие все это время. Зато потом я мог лицезреть его глаза, наслаждаться его ясным взглядом.

Он принял поцелуй как само собой разумеющееся. Словно так и должно быть.

— Я еще не простил тебя за то, что ты назвал меня гавнюком, — спокойно проговорил он, не отводя глаз. Его голос достаточно ровный. В нем нет и тени насмешки. Атлас совершенно серьезен.

— Ты что, обиделся? — я удивлен. Ни за что бы не подумал, что такой пустяк смог его задеть.

— Да, — коротко отвечает он, а мне становится смешно и жалко его.

— Но это было год назад! — пытаюсь оправдаться, не сдерживая чуть виноватой улыбки.

— Это не меняет сути, — кажется, Дэниел обиделся еще сильнее. Касаюсь большим пальцем его сомкнутых губ.

— Прости.

И он без пререканий принял мой новый поцелуй.

***

— Ты и впрямь не похож на Аполлона, — говорит Дэни, уже собираясь уходить. У нас очередное шоу — скоро на сцену. — А вот на Зевса, например…

— Зевса? — недоумевающе, но с оттенком гордости переспрашиваю.

— Не в смысле могущества или величия. По комплекции подходишь. Только, — он проводит рукой по подбородку, — наверное, бороды не хватает.

Я смеюсь. Тихо, почти про себя. А он, улыбаясь, уходит. Пора.

Что я сейчас чувствую? Определенно, ликование. Ведь даже если ты не Аполлон, то у тебя все равно есть шанс завоевать чье-то сердце.


End file.
